Insomnie
by Akagamie
Summary: Green n'arrive pas a dormir, et Red est a coté de lui en train de dormir. Que faire ? Originalshipping OS Drabble


**Titre : Insomnie**

**Auteur : Akagamie**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (et heureusement, qui sait ce que Pokémon serai devenu...)**

**Blabla : Je m'excuse des fautes qu'il pourrait rester. Ayant souvent quelques difficultés à m'endormirent, j'ai pensé à sa (merci à mes parties nocturnes de pokémon). L'histoire (?) se passe quelques mois après la version Soulsilver, quand Red décide de redescendre de son perchoir argenté.**

**Bonne lecture ~**

« Miaoouss.. grr.. miaa miaouss chh ... »

Green se retourna sur son lit en grognant. Ces crétins de pokémons l'avait encore réveillé ! Ils pouvaient pas faire comme tout le monde, dormir et fermer leurs gueules ? Il se retourna encore il n'allait pas se rendormir avant longtemps.

Il détestait rester éveillé alors que tout dormait, que tout était calme autour de lui. Il repoussa la couverture et s'assit contre la tête de lit. Cette dernière était froide et il réprima un petit frisson lorsque la peau de son dos nu entra en contact avec elle. Il n'allait pas laisser le loisir à une vulgaire tête de lit le plaisir de le faire frissonner ! Il rejeta la tête en arrière en soupirant : voilà qu'il se mettait à inventer des rivalités avec des objets...

Il fixa le plafond encore quelques instants avant de regarder le mobilier simple de sa chambre. Il passa distraitement sur le tapis rond et les poufs, mais assassina du regard sa commode, près de la porte. A cause d'elle, son petit orteil souffrait le martyre chaque fois qu'il passait la porte un peu trop vite... Il regarda les murs où était accroché une carte de la région et diverses photos de lui et Red. Il eut un petit sourire pour la photo au centre, sur laquelle ils s'embrassaient sous l'ombre des arbre de la forêt de Jade. C'était sa préférée. Il regarda la lune par sa fenêtre ouverte et lâcha un autre soupire : il était toujours trop occupé avec l'autre pour penser à la fermer, ainsi que les volets. Et du coup les crétins de pokémons qui rôdaient dans les rues le réveillait... En parlant de l'autre... Il regarda la forme endormie à côté de lui et eut un sourire attendrit.

Red.

Juste Red, mais tellement plus que ça.

Red, son rival, son ami, son amour. Surtout son amour. Quand il était parti, il lui avait manqué horriblement. Quand il était revenu, il avait été heureux. Et quand il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, il avait eu peur que le brun le rejette, mais quand Red lui avait répondu qu'il partageait ses sentiments, il s'était senti comblé.

La couverture qu'il avait repoussé découvrait le brun jusqu'au niveau du bas -ventre. Il le contempla un peu avant de poser sa main sur sa hanche, doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Il remonta lentement jusqu'au nombril, caressant tendrement la peau pâle. Il joua un peu avec le nombril, avant que ses doigts ne reprennent l'ascension du corps en flattant ses abdominaux. Ils rencontrèrent la main du brun. Green s'en saisit doucement, caressant les ongles, remontant les phalanges, traçant des cercles sur la surface de la paume. Il suivit les veines bleuâtres du poignet en remontant vers le coude. Il dessina les contour de l'articulation avant de la délaisser pour l'épaule du brun.

Green sourit quand ses doigts passèrent sur un des suçons qu'il avait laissé, dans le creux de l'épaule. Il passa ses doigt sur les clavicules avant de descendre les côtes par la ligne de sternum. Lorsqu'il remonta sur les flancs, Red eut un léger spasme. Green eut un nouveau sourire : il avait oublié que le brun était chatouilleux. Il caressa donc directement la peau tendre du cou, sentant les battements du cœur dans les artères, passa sur un grain de beauté. Il passa le menton, frôla ses lèvres pleines de la pulpe de ses doigts, les sentit frémir légèrement avant de suivre l'arrondi des joues.

Les doigts de Green tracèrent l'arrête du nez puis le front avant de se perdre dans les cheveux noirs de jais de son amant. Il emmêla ses doigts dedans, savourant leur texture soyeuse.

Quand il eut finit avec les cheveux, il se pencha sur lui pour lui faire un baiser sur la joue avant d'essayer de se rendormir, quand Red se tourna face à lui et passa son bras derrière le cou du châtain avant de le plaquer contre son torse en grognant :

« Putain, Green, dors ! »

Green écarquilla les yeux et releva le visage vers celui du brun, qui reprenait une expression apaisée au fur et à mesure que le sommeil reprenait emprise sur lui. Il sentait sa respiration calme ébouriffer légèrement ses cheveux. Il respira son odeur suave et se décala un peu pour pouvoir admirer à nouveau son visage fin. Il sentait le souffle de sa respiration sur son nez. Il le dévora des yeux jusqu'à être repus de son image et qu'il s'endorme sans s'en apercevoir.

Dehors, les pokémons nocturne continuaient de miauler, croasser, aboyer leur sérénade à leur belle et la lune.

Alors ?


End file.
